Dungeon
This page will now be a WIP for laying out information for common themes of the dungeon of LoD. I plan on outlining and giving screenshot examples of the most common: ''' ''' *'Traps ' ' *'Hidden Doors ' ' *'Lava Dangers ' ' *'Hidey Holes ' ' *'Strange Boxes, etc.. ' ' 'As well as the general information about the denizens of the Dungeon and where they reside within it. I want to try to get as much info about the upcoming version as I can to preemptively assimilate it into the wikia. If you would like to contribute, by all means do! Leave a comment on the page or contact me directly (PolarAtheist) about anything you want to add or change, along with a screenshot or seed. Thanks for your patience and participation. Happy Delving! ' ' Legend of Dungeon takes place in a sprawling underground dungeon that is randomly generated every playthrough. Accessed through a small tavern , down each flight of stairs takes explorers to the next level below, onwards until they reach the fabled bottom. Populating the dungeon are randomly spawned items and monsters which get progressively more diffcult at each level. Some rooms have stairways up near the ceiling that are out of reach of players. Each room of the dungeon connects to at least one other room and in one room there are the stairs down to the next floor. Some rooms can only be accessed via secret doors which can be found by pressing up against various door shaped stones in the wall. The dungeon is made of gray stone blocks and has statues of angels with swords decorating certain areas. Some areas have lava pits with narrow walk ways over them. Dungeon patterns Although the dungeon is randomly generated, it's possible to determine if there's a secret mechanism or trap by looking at the disposition of the wall blocks. There are some patterns that you can found in game: Trap: Small Doors :ssssss :::: In the first levels, behind these doors there are some skeletons, among with an apple, a potion, a hat or a weapon (?) ::::: In lower levels, the content behind it changes: sometimes it can be a code crate, some succubi or another dificult mob but, is mostly, there are always skeletons. ::::: To open these doors, it needs a trap button, a wall switch or a remote control but, keep in mind that they act in a "inverted mode" than other mechanisms in game: When things go OPEN, these doors CLOSE. When things go CLOSE, these doors OPEN, so watch out if there's a door behind you while you're waiting for some stairs to close. ::::: Trap: Large door Among with the small doors, there's the large door. A large variety of things lies behind it, wich can be: *Lots of coins *Lots of succubi *Lots of snakes *Deep Minotaur *Eye *Lots of Warlocks and Evil Warlocks *...a lot of kittens too! Just watch out, since the large door have 2 blocks in the middle (the red area in the drawing) that can make you think it's just a small door. If you want to quickly identify if it's a small door or a large door, just look at the height: The large door has 5 blocks, since the small has just 4. Blocked door Although it's not confirmed that it has a pattern, you need to know that some 2-block-tall blocks may be a movable block, hiding a door, making the player to push the block away to reveal it. Sometimes, this can be your savior when you're being blocked by an extremely difficult enemy. Secret door Like the blocked door, sometimes you'll find a secret door. If you found this disposition of walls (clearly denoted with 3 aligned 2-tall blocks), the mid-bock is a secret door. However, besides the blocked doors, you need a button or a lever to open these doors. Fortunately, these doors always comes with a button trap 2 blocks in front of it. These are also a "escape" door but, if you're coming out of it, beware: It may have a large door just at the side of it and, opening this door will trigger any other mechanisms near it, including others secret doors. Secret stairs What secret stairs? There aren't any secret stairs! You're a secret stair!